It Was You
by Hislovestory
Summary: Victoria is dead, the danger is over, so the Cullens no longer need to take turns babysitting her while the others are on hunting trips. In celebration Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper join Bella in a night of drunken pleasure
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a few stories that involved smut Jasper luurrvvee and Alcohol and I have to say I enjoy them a lot so I figured I may as well try my hand at it. Keep in mind this will not be a long story as the plot is simple, Jasper and Sex. **

**Jasper is my favorite character to read about. He is the undiscovered fount of dark perfection that knocks 'ole Eddie's whinny ass out of the water. Don't' get me wrong, I am SO not team Jacob, but don't you think Twilight would have been yummy with Bella falling for a southern sex pot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters, if I did Jasper would be the star, however I do own every dirty little thought he has in this story.**

Boredom leads to trouble they say, but who wants to be bored?

Alice invited Bella to spend the weekend in the cottage she had renovated. It was suppose to be a place for any of the couples to escape to for a bit of peace. Boasting 5 bedrooms it was a bit big to be a cottage, but hey, whatever she wanted to call it.

Carlisle and Jasper joined us for the movies. Carlisle, missed leaving for the hunting trip with the others since he had to work late at the hospital, but he didn't seem to mind. They had hunting trips all the time and it was rare for all of them to go together. Someone always stayed behind for one reason or another. Besides, since Esme and Carlisle has split he hadn't had much fun, so it was nice to spend time with him. Bella was glad that at last she was not the reason for someone to be left behind to watch over her.

With Victoria dead, no one needed to hover around when Edward was on a trip. Being Edward's fragile little human had been getting old fast, so Bella felt so much relief when protecting her ceased to be a full time job.

Of course, she would miss the weekends when it was Jasper's turn to stay with her. After initially keeping his distance, over time he had begun to get use to the smell of her blood and they'd started spending those weekends going to Port Angeles to roam the book store in search of civil War books that Jasper did not have. It had become a game to see if they COULD find one he didn't have. He told her about his human life and the dreams he had as a young man.

Edward would always get angry when he found they had gone out but they ignored him. Bella was actually embarrassed by his constantly whinny behavior regarding Jasper.

Shaking her head to herself, she realized she had zoned out. Looking up she caught Jasper looking at her, a small smile playing upon his lips. Smiling back, she looked for Alice. This was after all Alice's idea to have a sort of celebration of her new freedom, Alice pulled bottle after bottle of alcohol from beneath the mahogany bar. Bella watched in fascination at the sheer amount of alcohol that appeared.

"Alice, I didn't think vampires drank anything, much less booze." Bella asked, watching her fill four shot glasses with tequila.

Carlisle smiled, walking over to the bar. "Well Bella, vampires can drink as well as get drunk. Our family doesn't drink often, partly in respect to Rosalie."

At Bella's confused look he explained, "You know that Rose was raped, but the men who raped here were drunk. She has always said that the smell of alcohol reminds her of how her human life ended, so out of respect to her pain and memories we never drink around her."

"Oh. Poor Rose" Bella thought aloud.

Jasper joined Carlisle at the bar and picked up a shot. "Don't worry sweetheart. It was a long time ago and she has healed, but there is no need to make her uncomfortable. Now get over here and take your poison."

Throughout the movie, we drank and laughed together, going through several bottles during the two hour period. After the movie, we each took several shots, talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company. With all the various bottles of alcohol lining the bar we weren't going to run out anytime soon.

"I think I'll take over bartending Alice, how about finding some music." Carlisle requested, surprising me by swatting her on her ass as she walked by to do as he asked. She turned back and gave him a saucy grin, wiggling her hips.

Bella's eyes shot to Jasper who saw the exchange and grinned at Carlisle, then both of them tossed back another shot of Tequila. Shaking her head, Bella figured she must need more in the way of alcohol because the universe was tilting on it's axis a bit.

Carlisle, one step ahead, already had a shot ready, sliding it to Bella, who immediately drained it, then passed her shot glass back for more.

"Fearless Bella." Jasper said, stepping behind Bella, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Getting drunk with vampires isn't a safe thing to do."

His sweet smell wrapped itself around Bella. Feeling daring, she leaned back against his chest and was surprised when he wrapped an arm around her, holding her. "I'm not afraid of you. I trust you Jasper."

"Silly human." Jasper whispered against her ear.

Carlisle laughed at Bella's comment. "I have to admit, human trust for vampires should be impossible, simply from an instinctual standpoint. You Bella, have always amazed me with your determination to see us as people and not as the worlds most deadly predator. Most humans would be terrified to be in the same room with us, if they knew what we were of course, but you know what we are and still here you are. Why?"

"I feel drawn to you. All of you. When I fell in love with Edward, it wasn't just him I fell in love with, it was all of you. For most of my life I have had to be an adult. Mom was like the child, no one really looked out for me. When I lived with her, she was so wrapped up in Phil that I had to rely on myself, no one really made me feel a sense of home and family, but you do." She stopped to take a couple more shots. Even if I was not with Edward, I would still think of you guys as family and I want to be with you for always."

"We want you too Bella." Alice said, flying across the room to hug Bella and in the process Jasper. She pulled back with an evil grin, "Of course, Eddie boy will never have the nerve to change you."

"Now Alice," Carlisle admonished, "That is between the two of them, besides you know how he worries about taking Bella's soul from her."

"That isn't all he won't take from me." Bella grumbled into the empty shot glass.

Jasper laughed. Bella had never seen the beautiful vampire actually laugh, so she twisted in his hold to look at him and froze. He far surpassed Edward in beauty. The laughter lifted the serious demeanor he carried and left in its place a man who was a breathtaking angel.

"Sweetheart, Eddie loves you in his way, but until he can get past the hang ups he has, and they are many, a fragile human with a big heart is what you shall remain. He will always refuse to take your humanity from you as long as he has the mind set he does. Moreover, he has very antiquated views on sex and they haven't changed in 80+ years, so don't think they are going to change just because you want them too." Jasper's hand rubbed comforting circles along her tummy.

"She needs someone to help her out with her virginity." Alice blurted out, "There's no need for both of them to be repressed."

"Alice darling, what do you know about repression?" Carlisle asked a sexy glint in his eye.

"Well, I don't know about it personally. I always get what I want Carlisle." She leaned over the bar grinning at him. "Of course, you have known me long enough to know that."

Carlisle poured her a shot, "True. What do you want now?"

She downed the shot then thought for a second before answering, "Let's play poker!"

"Texas Hold'em?" Jasper inquired in his southern lilt, the alcohol making it more pronounced.

"That sounds good." Carlisle said, looking strangely at Alice before asking. "Bella, do you know how to play?"

"I know a little bit about poker from watching Phil and his buddies on their poker night during the off season." She giggled. "I don't have any money for betting."

Jasper smirked, releasing Bella to step behind the bar with Carlisle, grabbing a new bottle of tequila and a bottle of Jack "Oh, we don't need money sweetheart, we can do shots for bets. Carlisle, do you mind grabbing the rest of those shot glasses so we can divvy them up for our bets?"

Glancing at the remnants of the open bottle, Carlisle tipped the bottle back draining the contents before tossing the empty into the bin below the countertop. Before Bella could blink, his nimble fingers had shot glasses arranged on a tray. "We have enough for each of us to have ten shots starting out."

"Perfect," Alice said, standing by the dining table, "Let's do this."

Jasper was the clear winner when it came to poker. Carlisle, Alice and Bella more often than not ended up taking shots but after awhile they seemed to look forward to paying the price for losing a hand.

"Poor Jasper," Bella slurred, leaning over to pat his arm, "we are all such lovely losers with a buzz but you cowboy have a way to go to catch up, so I have a bet just for you."

One finely arched brow quirked up as Jasper thoughtfully watched a drunken Bella. Her checks were flushed a beautiful pink and her eyes were bright as she talked. Tonight could be a night of many interesting bets perhaps. "What's the bet sweetheart?"

"One hand. You and me. If you win you have to drink a whole bottle, your choice of poison of course. That ought to help you catch up." She smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Your on. Of course, if I win, you have to do the same. Deal?"

"Deal! Alice, deal them out."

Minutes later, thanks to Bella's inability to play, Jasper was the winner and the owner of one bottle of Jack. Around a chorus of encouragement he chugged the bottle down, feeling like he was sloshing around afterwards. A giggling Alice and Bella fell back on the floor in peels of laughter once Jasper stood up and staggered a bit. Carlisle was grinning from his seat at the table while drinking Tequila from the bottle.

Alice made her way over to change the music, walking a bit sideways, her eyes crossing a bit, trying to find her way across the room. Carlisle, laughing, walked over to help her, wrapping his arms about her waist, both of them teetering from side to side. After some maneuvering they found their way to the stereo and Carlisle helped Alice find something. Fishing through the CD's they popped one in.

The Eagles came on. Bella loved them so she got up and decided to dance. Of course her coordination was worse then ever. Jasper made his was over to her, pulling her against him. "Dance with me Bella."

She looked up at him and nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. The man danced like heaven and smelled like sin. His hands rested at the base of her waist, his long fingers just inches from her ass. The hardness of his sexy body pressed against her making her panties wet.

Jasper looked down at her, her scent invading his senses. He could feel so much lust pouring off of her tight little body. She smelled like hot sex and looked like a siren begging to be touched.

They never stopped moving as the next song began and Jasper grinned when he recognized the song. Dancing them over to the bar he grabbed a shot glass that was full of something and downed it then began to sing as he held the sexy woman child in his arms.

_One of these nights  
One of these crazy old nights  
We're gonna find out  
Pretty mama  
What turns on your lights  
The full moon is calling  
The fever is high  
And the wicked wind whispers  
And moans_

You got your demons  
You got desires  
Well, I got a few of my own

__

Oo, someone to be kind to in  
Between the dark and the light  
Oo, coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you  
One of these nights

One of these dreams  
One of these lost and lonely dreams  
We're gonna find one  
One that really screams

I've been searching for the daughter  
Of the devil himself  
I've been searching for an angel in white  
I've been waiting for a woman who's a little  
Of both  
And I can feel her but she's nowhere  
In sight

Oo, loneliness will blind you  
In between the wrong and the right  
Oo, coming right behind you  
Swear I'm gonna find you  
One of these nights

Jasper asked, placing a kiss to her forehead then gazed into her eyes. "Are you having a good night sweetheart?"

Bella giggled, "Yes." She looked down then back up at Jasper, her face flushed an adorable pink and a slight frown appeared, "Well, I'm thrilled to be here with the three of you and we're all having a good time, but Edward is going to be beyond pissed at me for drinking." She stopped and hiccupped.

"Don't worry about the virgin prick. You are your own woman Bella and do not answer to him. Did you know that even if you give him the gift of your virginity, your hand in marriage, and eternity, the paths you choose are yours. Don't ever let him dictate to you or make you feel a fool for choices you make. The only person who can put you down is you." Jasper lifted her chin, and softly kissed the side of her mouth and whispered softly, "Personally, I think you are wonderful."

They were interrupted when Alice and Carlisle bumped into them. They were plastered against each other as well. Bella noticed that Jasper didn't seem to mind it; of course she had been plastered against him so tit for tat. Although Alice didn't seem to care that she was plastered against Jasper. Being drunk, her brain couldn't process it so she didn't even try to, giving in to it was so much nicer.

"Alice was thinking that perhaps we could drive to Seattle and do a bit of clubbing." Carlisle said, "You two up for it?"

Jasper and Bella agreed, of course Alice had to drag Bella upstairs to dress. So reluctantly Bella had to leave the arms that held her.

"You two hurry." Carlisle said. "It's 9 already. Since we're going to Seattle we should stay overnight. I don't have to work tomorrow so we could enjoy a bit of different scenery. OK?"

"Sure." Jasper agreed. "I'll check online and get a suite for us so Bella won't have to sleep in the car on the way back, plus a change of scenery will be nice. We hunted before you got home Carlisle. Do you want to get a quick hunt in before we leave?"

"That sounds great son. I'll probably be back before they come down." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure of that." Jasper laughed.

­­­


	2. Chapter 2

**Hislovestory: Eddie is going to be pissed if he finds out what you've been up to tonight.**

**Jasper: *Rolls eyes* Like that means anything. I can take ole Eddie, and his girl too. **

**Edward: I resent that, you male whore.**

**Jasper: You say that like it's a bad thing. You only wish you could make Bella as crazy as I intend to.**

**Edward: Hands off my woman!!**

**Jasper: Dude. The only way my hands will be off of her is if she tells me to take them off and I don't see that happening. Besides, she needs a real man, not a whiny virgin who is afraid to give her what she wants.**

**Edward: *Sputters* I can't believe you said that!! I'm considerate and patient for both of us!"**

**Jasper: Oh, that's what they call being a repressed virgin these days? **

**Hislovestory: Hush, both of you. The next chapter is up**

**Jasper: Yes ma'am. Check it out prickward. *Evil Grins***

**Edward: *HUMPH***

**Please note I don't condone drinking and driving, but as this is fiction keep in mind they can do it all. **

Who wants to play it safe when there are so many ways to be bad?

Upstairs, Bella stripped out of her clothing and leaned back on the bed naked, sipping from the bottle she swiped on the way up. Alice was standing in the closet naked as well, throwing clothes left and right. "We've got to look sexy." She said, pulling out a red dress. Well, it looked like a dress, sort of.

"You're wearing that?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side, trying to figure out what end was what.

"Nope, you are." Alice giggled.

"Oh no. I don't want to wear a dress. Can't I be sexy in something else?" Bella muttered.

"No!" Alice said, pointing to the dress. "Put it on!"

Already Alice was slipping into a black dress, glaring at Bella as if daring her to go against her.

"Let's make a deal," Bella offered, taking a gulp from her bottle. "Let me look for something to wear and if you don't think I look sexy, I will wear the dress."

"Fine." Alice smirked, giving in. "I'll start packing an overnight case or two while you look. Oh wait, I forgot to put on my panties!" She giggled, taking the bottle Bella as she made her way to the closet in hopes of finding something sexy.

Alice sat on the bed after finding a black thong to wear and watched Bella for a second as she emptied the bottle. "You're going to end up in this dress. I don't see why we have to go through this."

Bella opened a drawer towards the back and smirked. She'd show Alice. Out came a pair of red shorts so short they were about indecent. With them, she paired a white bandana top, and finally a tiny white thong. The shorts sat just below her hip bone and left the curve of her ass visible while the top ended a couple of inches above her bellybutton and tied into nothingness at her back. Looking around for accessories, she found a pair of soft brown leather boots on the top shelf and jumped up to grab them. When they fell, under them was a matching belt. She slipped the belt through the belt loops then slid her feet into the boots.

Alice whistled when she came out. "Dayam girl! I give!! You look sexy in that outfit! Hell, Jasper is going to go nuts."

Bella spun around. "I'm not trying to make Jasper nuts."

"Honey, look, I didn't say anything, because with the Victoria and James thing and such, it didn't seem to be the time, but Jasper and I are not together anymore. We've been apart for over 6 months. Of course we are good friends, but that is it, friends. Platonic friends."

"Oh Alice I'm sorry!" Bella said, going to hug her but Alice brushed her off and laughed. "Don't be. Didn't you notice Carlisle and I?" At Bella's slight nod Alice got up and wiggled her ass, "He and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months. Besides, don't think I have not noticed how Jasper has been watching you."

"Alice, I'm with Edward. Of course, I have to admit Jasper is hot as hell."

"Not this weekend. You know, you get pissed at how uptight Edward is but maybe you need to loosen up too."

Finishing up, they headed downstairs, overnight bags packed. Jasper thought his eyes would pop out of his head when he saw Bella's attire, of lack of attire. Edward would have a fucking fit if he saw her now. As it was Jasper figured he would be spending the evening discouraging men from her. He had to admit that he would love the view. Her tight little ass pepped out from the bottom and her nipples were pressed hard against the tight little white top. A bit of sweat and anyone could see through it.

He noticed Alice in her little black dress but she couldn't compare to the hotness that was his Bella. Wait, HIS Bella? Damn, thoughts like that could get him killed if Eddie's minding reading ass was nearby. Shaking his head he grabbed several bottles of Jack for the road. Hopefully by the time they got to Seattle he would be plastered to the point that thought would be impossible. That was the only thing that would save him at this point.

Carlisle popped back a few minutes later, his eyes taking in Alice in her attire. He too grabbed a few bottles for the road. Vampires could get drunk, but it took a hell of a lot to make it happen.

Bella ran over to the bar and tossed a few small bottles of various types in her small clutch, not leaving room for much else. Alice, giggling, just grabbed a recycling grocery bag and filled it up. "No use leaving it here." She grinned.

Minutes later they were on their way. Carlisle drove his Mercedes' as Alice kept feeding him different small bottles of drink. Occasionally a bit would dribble down his chin. Alice sweetly would lean over and lick it away for him, letting her tongue linger on his skin a bit before returning to her side of the car. They were in their own little world up front.

Bella was sitting too far away for Jasper so he pulled her closer and opened one of the bottles. "We should share this lovely Jack baby." He took a long drink then passed the bottle to her. His eyes followed her lips as she touched the rim of the bottle where his own lips had just touched. She took a smaller drink, but still impressive. Before she could tilt the bottle fully upright a pothole caused the car to bounce just enough to cause Jack to slosh over her top.

"Damn." She muttered, handing him the bottle so she could see how much damage was done. "Alice, I spilled something on my top, I don't want it to stain, do you have anything I can use?"

Smiling, Alice handed a small bottle of club soda back and Carlisle offered his handkerchief. "Just dab it on and rub it a bit, then let it dry. You should be fine. The top may be a bit damp but it won't have a stain."

Jasper sat back, enjoying the view the wet top provided. Finishing off his bottle, he tossed it back in the bag and tugged another out. May as well do it up right he thought,, he buzz starting to filter through his body.

Bella, who was buzzing as well, grumbled as she tried to clean her top and finally turned her back to Jasper and asked him to untie it. Tucking the bottle between the seat and door his nimble fingers had the ties undone, she shrugged out of it and sat back to dab club soda over the spot.

Carlisle glanced in the rearview mirror, enjoying the view of Bella's bare breasts for a moment before mentioning to Alice that he wouldn't mind if she spilled some alcohol on her dress.

Alice smirked and scooted over licking his ear before whispering, "Oh, I don't mind taking this dress off for you. Spilling something on it is optional. Her fingers drifted across his pants to unbuckle his belt then unbuttoning his pants. "I can think of something else you may enjoy as well though."

She pulled the zipper down then leaned over to engulf his cock in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Carlisle moaned, grabbing for a bottle of Tequila. Downing it in one go as she sucked him so well. Tossing the bottle to the passenger floor, he placed his hand in her hair as she continued her assault on him.

Jasper laughed at them while his gaze took in Bella's nipples. She felt his gaze on her and she looked over at him, too drunk too care she was half naked. Leaning over, her body brushing against his, she whispered in his ear, "See something you like cowboy?"

A low growl rumbled in his chest and before she could blink she was in his lap, straddling his muscled thighs. The club soda was still in her hand. Grabbing the top and soda, he dabbed it over the top and worked it in at a vampires speed then laid it over the vent in the back of the car. Pulling her against his chest, flush with his hard body, he growled in her ear, "I see a lot I like baby. Keep it up and you may end up riding this cowboy before the night is over."

He pushed her back a bit and grabbed his bottle tipping it back until it was gone. Tossing the empty bottle aside, he opened yet another, offering it to her. "Ladies first."

Giggling, she tipped it back. In her state of drunkenness she was able to down quite a bit before finishing. Again she dribbled a bit on her chest.

Like a wolf, Jaspers head descended, licking the drink from the swell of her breast. One nipple was wet with Jack so Jasper had to clean that up as well. Flicking his tongue over the hardened peak he caught the sound of her moan and felt the slight push of her body against his mouth so instead of releasing her, he sucked the pink nub into his wet mouth.

Jasper's hands found her ass and he ground her against his hard cock as he turned his attention to the other nipple, licking it, before taking it into his mouth to suck and nibble on. Her fingers threaded through his golden curls, holding him against her heaving chest. When he bit down on her nipple though, she erupted into a fit of giggles.

Pulling back, Jasper smirked at her, taking the bottle from her. As he drank from it, he lifted his hips and ground himself against the heat of her core. "You're asking for it baby."

Feeling light headed, Bella figured she needed something to drink so she leaned down and plundered through the bag until she came upon a bottle of vodka. Opening it she swallowed a bit, her eyes growing wide in appreciation of the burn down her throat. Leaning forward, her lips close to his, she whispered, "I am."

He stared intently at her as she kept drinking the vodka. Her body swaying a bit to the music Alice had found on the radio. Smiling at him, she licked her tongue around the bottles opening, softly moaning against it before downing another long drought.

Jasper's fingers snagged the bottle from her, capping it before tossing it to the other side of the seat. Bella licked her wet lips, pouting a bit from the loss of her bottle. She leaned forward, "since you took my bottle away, does this mean I get to drink you instead?"

The breath he didn't need hitched in his throat as she licked his bottom lip with her tongue. He tried to capture her lips but she pulled back. "Uh Uh, my way."

Again her tongue licked along his lips, teasing him. She pulled his bottom lip into her hot mouth, sucking it as she rubbed her tongue against it. Jasper moaned against her lips but managed to let her have her way. His fingers clutched the seat, gripping the leather as she assaulted his mouth.

Bella sighed into his mouth, releasing his plump lip only to lick her tongue against his. Rubbing her wet tongue back and forth before sucking Jasper's tongue into her mouth, she cupped his face with her hands as she slowly sucked his tongue in and out of her mouth. For a few seconds, he allowed it, but his strength was not all encompassing. His strength to remain still was not absolute.

Cold fingers let go of the seat and pulled the sexy siren in his lap closer, engulfing her lips with his own in a fiery kiss. She groaned in his mouth and he captured it, savoring the sounds he was pulling from her. Knowing they were not alone, he withdrew his lips away, pulling her against him, enjoying the feel of her head nestled on his shoulder.

The car suddenly swerved to a stop and Alice raised her head with a loud pop, grinning, "We're here!"

**I am sorry for any errors that I may make. I don't have a beta and have no clue how to go about getting one, but I am going to try to read through and catch most spelling errors. Thanks******


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the input. Yeah, I probably hit the booze hard with them, but I figured vampires had to keep drinking to feel the effects since they aren't human. However they will be toning it down. I can't have them do what I want if they are out of it and we are fast approaching some LLUURRVVEE. **

**Someone asked where Esme is. Well, in chapter one I said that she and Carlisle split and decided to leave it at that. This won't be a full blown story so I decided to keep a one shot favor to it, although it is a bit longer than a one shot. I wanted a one shot but breaking it up into chapters worked well.**

**The song in this chapter is So Beautiful by Darren Hayes. I've always though he was a great songwriter and this song seemed to fit what Jasper would need to hear from Bella. It's a gorgeous song and you can listen to it on youtube here: **

**.com/watch?v=uD7HfOX9i64**

**Or better yet listen to it performed live. I normally don't enjoy live songs but he rocks. The dude has a seriously awesome voice.**

**.com/watch?v=ACjD8Kcf4wQ**

**Eggs are meant to be coddled not women.**

**Women are meant to be set on fire by a man.**

Alice and Carlisle got out of the car leaving Jasper to help Bella with her top. Once the front doors shut Jasper pulled her back to place lingering kisses on each pink nipple before handing her the still damp top.

After helping her tie the back in place he groaned discovering that her nipples were visible beneath the flimsy fabric.

"This is my penance for all the bad things I've done in my life." He groaned, shaking his golden head. "I'll be fighting off men all night."

Bella quirked a brow at him before finishing off the vodka. She was completely zonked and horny as hell. Tossing the empty bottle aside, she leaned against him once more.

"Cowboy," she murmured against his neck, "Don't worry. I have my cowboy boots on and I ain't afraid to use them." She grinned at him, surprising him by pulling her leg straight up, showing off the boot.

Jasper's mind was turning into a slide show of wet dreams. The damned woman was flexible as hell. Fuck the club. His fingers slid along her smooth skin placing lingering licks along her calf, working his way up. "Baby, you may have the boots, but one look at you and ever man in the club will want to fuck you senseless." He swiftly placed her beside him and pushed her back until she was resting on her elbows. "Of course I want the same thing, so I'm no different than they are."

Speech escaped her as his tongue and lips licked, then sucked around to her inner thigh. Her breath hitched when she felt his hands holding her hips as her body quivered with want and need for this one man. Hell, she should feel ashamed because she had Edward, but he only half way kissed her and she had lusted after Jasper for months now. Obviously he had no problem going further than Edward. Sighing, she spread her legs wider.

He glanced up at her, "Do you have no self preservation woman? You smell like sex served on satin sheets and I'm no little boy sweetheart, I'm a man, a man that wants you very badly right now."

She spoke no words, but lifted one leg up to place it over his shoulder grinning saucily at him. His fingers pushed the shorts to the side, the smell of her desire hitting him like a ton of bricks. His eyes devoured the barely there thong he uncovered. It was dark and wet, saturated in her sweet creamy juices.

Bella moaned aloud when she felt his cold nose rubbing up and down her wet thong.

Peeping down she watched her cowboy, forgetting to breathe when she saw Jasper's golden curls nestled between her spread legs. She watched him snap the flimsy thong away from her with his fingers before feeling his cool velvet tongue lapping against her.

The sounds his mouth made as he licked her wetness were erotic, serving only to make her wetter. His wicked tongue plunged inside her wet body, greedily taking all she gave as a clever finger rubbed small circles against her clit.

The air sizzled with desire in the back seat. Moans of want echoed in the small enclosed space. Rational thought became a myth for each, as the two occupants were entwined in a haze of lust.

Just as his long fingers began pushing into her, a loud knock at the glass pulling both of them out of bubble they were in. Jasper shoved the torn thong into his back pocket as he struggled to sit upright, which was painful since his erection was beyond hard.

Sighing, he laced his fingers through Bella's and pulled her into his lap, his fingers smoothing her hair as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. The kiss was going to win out until the back door swung open to reveal a grinning Alice.

"What do you want?" Jasper growled..

"Tsk tsk. Calm down and don't get your toys all bunched up loverboy. I've been inside waiting for you two for ages so I figured we should make sure you got in the club alright." A smirk graced her impish face before turning her attention to Bella. "Get your cute self out of this car and get in the club. You've got all night to take advantage of Jasper."

Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice, knowing there was no winning with her. If she didn't do what Alice wanted it would just make for a long night. So she slid off his lap, letting Alice lead her away, giving Jasper the tantalizing view of her tight ass swaying from side to side as they walked towards the front door. He got out, watching her until she was out of sight.

A chuckling Carlisle walked over, grinning like a fool. "It's funny how things change. Never in a million years would I have expected to see you hot and bothered by Bella the way you are. You know if Edward finds out about tonight he is going to try to kill you. He'll never let her go."

"Maybe he won't have a choice."

"Explain." Carlisle requested as they slowly made their way to the club.

Jasper ran his long fingers through his honeyed curls, squinting his eyes to make sure they were headed in the right direction, "I'm done watching him play with her. For two years he's ignored her needs and desires. Edward treats her like a fragile toy that he has to hide from the world. I'm not saying I'm perfect, hell, I'm far from it, but I'd do anything to make that woman happy, to show her how desirable she is. Besides, you know as well as I that when he's on these hunting trips, he is in Alaska, sniffing around Tanya."

"True. He says it helps him keep from hurting Bella by having a means to release his sexual tension." Carlisle looked thoughtful, "I have always wondered if he loved Bella or if it was the call of her blood. What emotions do you get from him when they are together?"

"Lust. Of course I am not sure if it is from want of her body or of her blood. I feel love for her, but that is only when she is willing to bend at his will. It's like he gets off on her going along with whatever he says, but when she goes against him the only emotions I get from him are disgust and anger."

"Are you planning on telling her about Edward's affair with Tanya."

"No." Jasper admitted, "I want her to come to me because she wants me, not because Eddie is a dick."

Carlisle nodded, "I agree." Glancing around her motioned for Jasper to follow him, "Let's go in before those two burn the building down."

They entered the dark club. Jasper could feel so much lust around him. Lust, desire, and need. He looked around for Bella. Her scent, as well as Alice's, were clinging to the air but he couldn't see them. Frowning he walked at a quicker pace, his gaze darting from one spot to the next.

Carlisle's voice stopped him cold. "Dance floor, in the middle of the crowd."

Looking as directed his eyes bugged out of his head. Alice and Bella were dancing together, their bodies rubbing against each other, moving in perfect time to the music. Obviously being drunk didn't hinder her ability to dance. Glancing at Carlisle, he could see that his eyes were open wide as well.

"Well that's sexy as hell." Carlisle whispered, tilting his head sideways as their movements became hotter, "Fuck me."

"I hope you are talking about Alice." Jasper growled.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, not saying a word.

Jasper watched her as she turned, pressing her back to Alice's front then slid down to the floor only to pop back up, her ass grinding against Alice. The lights blared down on them, highlighting the fact that her top was not dry. Her nipples were visible through the damp material. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one to notice. Two guys slid over to them, pressing against them, crowding them.

Jasper bit back a curse and started in their direction but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Hold off. We can see them Jasper. Let them handle it. If anything gets out of hand we will step in, but if you go up on her like Edward would, she's going to think you're no different than him."

Damn but he was right, Jasper thought darkly. Agreeing with Carlisle, he opted to sit at a nearby table and watch her. Neither of the girls seemed to be bothered by the men, which pissed Jasper off, but he admitted they were not flirting or coming onto the men. In fact, Bella looked up and met his eyes like she knew where he was the whole time and smiled. She turned her back to him and stuck her adorable ass out and put her hands on her tight cheeks, glancing over her shoulder, she met Jasper's eyes only to drop to the floor then back up.

Jasper felt his cock go from half mast to full attention. Groaning, he tried to adjust his cock, ignoring Carlisle's laughter at him. "Damn woman is asking for it."

"I believe you are right." Carlisle agreed laughing, watching both of them on the floor.

Sighing, Jasper was just getting ready to settle in for the long haul when all reasonable thought left his mind. She slid upright one last time and plastered her lips against Alice's. Carlisle's audible gulp was gratifying, "Not laughing now are you smart ass? You look kind of horny Carlisle." Jasper mocked, turning his attention back to Bella.

Alice was returning her kisses. They were rubbing against each other when the guys who were trying to dance with them looked as if they were going to cum right on the dance floor. Hell, Jasper couldn't find fault with them for that. He thought his cock was going to explode and he hadn't even touched it.

Releasing Alice, Bella looked at him again, smirking. The damned woman knew exactly what she was doing. She held up one finger and motioned for him to join her as she licked her tongue against her full pink lips.

Ever obedient to his need for her, Jasper began making his way to the bundle of temptation on the dance floor when he noticed the guy next to Bella put his hands on her waist and drug her up against his sweaty body. He reached his meaty hands down and grabbed her ass, pressing her against him.

Jasper saw red as he hurried over with the intent to do bodily harm, but Bella, oh sweet Bella, turned from sexy kitten into growling tigress. Pushing against him she drew back a fist and punched him square in the jaw. Taken by surprise he stumbled to the ground only to yell in pain as she ground the heel of her boot against his groin. "You crazy bitch!" He gasped.

"That's Ms. Crazy bitch to you, you sweaty overgrown ass." She warned, noticing Jasper coming their way. Pointing towards Jasper, who looked like an avenging god ready to commit murder, she added sweetly. "If you think I'm a whack job, you ought to cross him."

She stalked towards Jasper but stopped and turned back around, "Oh and by the way, you really shouldn't pull that shit on women. It was a let down to feel such a pitifully small package pressed against me. I'm a virgin and I'm not even tight enough to enjoy that."

Jasper, completely shocked yet proud, reached for his angry woman and pulled her against him. He almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. He noticed that the guy on Alice's side had wisely backed away, which was a good move since Carlisle was making his way to the dance floor.

Looking down into her eyes he had to grin, "Remind me to never piss you off."

She smiled sweetly, "But making up could be so much fun." Desire was rolling off her in a torrent of waves. "I'm ready to go, but dance with me first?"

"Of course I'll dance with you sweetheart, but are you sure you want to leave?"

"I want to finish what we started in the car." Bella pulled his head down and slid her tongue against his lips, "but first, I want a dance with my cowboy."

His eyes glazed over. She wanted him. Grasping her hand, he tugged her towards the dance floor. The buzz of alcohol he had managed to keep going was gone at her words.

The techno song playing was just ending and another began, this one slower. Bella smiled up at him. "I sort of asked for this song to be played when Alice and I came in ahead of you and Carlisle."

"How did he know to play it now?"

"Simple. I told him to wait for the man who looked like a golden angel to dance with me. Who else could it be but you?"

Jasper pulled his angel into his arms inhaling her scent. It was odd how he once thought her blood smelled like heaven. He wondered how he ever wanted to kill her just for the sake of her blood. Nuzzling his face against her hair he heard her clear soprano voice sing to him.

Whether I'm right or wrong  
There's no phrase that hits  
Like an ocean needs the sand  
Or a dirty old shoe that fits  
And if all the world was perfect  
I would only ever want to see your scars  
You know they can have their universe  
We'll be in the dirt designing stars

And darlin' you know  
You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

Whether I'm up or down  
There's no crowd to please  
I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it  
And if all the world was smiling  
I would only ever want to see your frown  
You know they can sail away in sunsets  
We'll be right here stranded on the ground  
Just happy to be found

You make me feel so beautiful  
Nowhere else in the world I wanna be  
You make me feel so beautiful

I have lost my illusions  
I have drowned in your words  
I have left my confusion to a cynical world  
I am throwing myself at things I don't understand  
Discover enlightenment holding your hand

You are..  
So Beautiful

Yeah darlin' you know!  
That you make me feel so beautiful nowhere else in the world i wanna be  
Yeah you made me feel so beautiful

He pulled back slightly to tilt her head up. "Why that song?"

She tugged him off the floor. "Because you're beautiful." He kept staring at her as she raised herself up to place a tender kiss on his lips. People never used beautiful to describe him.

Out of need, he lifted her until she was eye level with him and took her mouth in one swoop. His tongue plundering the wet heat she offered. Her legs found their way about his waist as her hands plunged into his hair, pulling him closer. Their tongues dueled, licking and tasting each other.

A tap on his shoulder had him spinning around to see Carlisle and Alice, a set of keys dangling from his fingers. "Get a room."

"You sure? I hate for you and Alice to have to run to the hotel."

"No worries. I'm sure we'll enjoy the trip there."

Carlisle smirked and Alice giggled. Jasper threw them an appreciative nod and flew out the door.

Bella was placing kisses along the column of his throat as he made his way to the car. "I want you Jasper, so much."

"Make sure you do baby, because right now I have every intention of making love to you." At the car he pressed her between it and his hard body. "It could take all night to do the job properly."

Smiling at him she ground her hips against him, "Promise?"


	4. Chapter 4

**First, thanks to the lovely people who have added my story to their favorites. I checked my email this morning and was surprised at how many of you added It Was You, so again my thanks go to you, as well as my wonderful reviewers as well as the ones who sent a message my way on FFn.**

**You know when I first started reading fan fiction I didn't get why lemons equaled sexcapades. I'm sure you guys get it, but prefer to view hot sex scenes with Jasper as chocolate, since I'm sure sucking him would be much tastier than sucking a lemon. So I have now shown my ignorance. Hahaha**

**With that said, this chapter will be filled with chocolate candies and rich hot fountains of chocolate dipped Jaspers, so if reading calorie fill sex turns you off, this ain't for you.**

**His fingers know my body as a musician knows the instrument plays. I want him to play me all night.**

Bella enjoyed the ride to the hotel. Her attention was completely devoted to the man who drove the car as if it was part of him. Scenery flew by at what should have been an alarming rate; however her fascination with the man behind the wheel overrode her normal reaction to speed.

His body rested against the black leather as if he were relaxing at home. Faded denim molded itself against his long, finely muscled thighs like a glove. Bella was growing quite jealous of his clothing as she wanted to be wrapped around him, against his skin. Her curious fingers slid along his thigh, reveling in the hard strength.

As her fingers touched him, she leaned over to place soft kisses against his neck, which smelled like the fresh air of the forest and his citrus cologne as well as a smell that she could only define as Jasper. Her wet tongue darted out, licking her way up to his ear. After licking the soft lobe she sucked it into her mouth and bit down causing him to growl.

"Sweetheart, you're asking for it."

"Yeah, I am."

A firm hand curved around her neck, pulling her half over the console as his lips slanted above her, invading her mouth with excruciatingly slow swipes of his tongue. Her whimpers only enticed him further. Drawing back a bit, he wrapped his lush lips around her tongue and pulled it into his mouth, pumping it back and forth ruthlessly as he glanced at the road. A burning sensation grew in her gut, spreading down to her wet core. Damn, the man was going to make her come without touching her. He was relentless. With one hand on the steering wheel, the other held her against his face as he tormented her mouth, taking each sound, pulling it into his own mouth. Releasing her tongue, he pulled her back slightly, looking as dazed as she did and was thankful he could still keep one eye on the road.

"God, what you do to me." He muttered, moving against her lips once more, placing a soft kiss to her trembling lips before licking his tongue against her bottom lip. Back and forth his tongue danced along her pink lip, pulling back each time she attempted to move. Once she stilled, his tongue flicked to her top lip, suckling it into his mouth. She sighed against his lips, finally giving into his ministrations to her lip when he pulled back with a smile.

"We're here. As much as I hate to let you go, I want to get you upstairs." He pulled her face close, once more thoroughly kissing her swollen lips before hustling them into a posh hotel.

Ten short minutes later, Bella found herself inside a room. No, correction, a penthouse, it seemed. She forgot that her vampires never did anything on the normal scale. Everything was in excess. How could she complain though, looking at the vampire carrying her overnight bag to what she could only guess was the bedroom., she had to admit that every excessively gorgeous thing about him made her weak in the knees.

Jasper appeared at her side in mere seconds, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. His tongue probed her lips as if asking for admittance, which she gave immediately. As he assaulted her mouth he cupped her ass, pulling her up and against his hard cock that was straining against his jeans. Her legs wound around his waist, pressing her heat against his belly.

He walked them in the direction he took the bag. She didn't notice the short hallway or the double doors he flung open with a flick of his wrist. The sound of the doors closing didn't faze her either, only slight recognition that her back was pressed against a bed and her body was covered by Jasper. Without crushing her he seemed to cover her completely with his arms, chest, legs, groin, and his lips, which were feasting on hers like she was the main course at the last supper.

"Jasper, you've got way too many clothes on." Bella moaned against his damp lips, running her hands under his shirt, his muscles rippling under her fingers as he leaned up slightly to remove the shirt. He sighed against her lips as she scratched her nails along his skin. "You feel so good."

Leaning back on his heels, he smiled down at her, enjoying the view that was Bella. Her lips were dark pink, swollen from his kisses, erect nipples were straining against her top and the bottoms of her breasts were exposed where the top had ridden up during their intense make out session. Damn she was right; he had too many clothes on. If he was going to burn he wanted to be as close to the source as possible.

"I believe sweetheart that we both have too many clothes on." He slid off her to pull her up on her knees until they were both in front of each other in the middle of the big bed. "Take your top off Bella." He told her, his eyes becoming darker with want and desire.

Bella untied her blouse then slowly pull it over her head. Watching him, she cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples with her thumb and middle finger. Jasper was surprised when she lowered her head to lick each nipple with her pink tongue then eagerly suck first one tight bud, then the other into her mouth with her eyes never leaving his. Gulping for air he had no use for, his hands automatically flew to his pants, making quick work of the closures before yanking them off, throwing them to the floor along with his shoes and socks.

Commando Jasper was a sight to behold. Bella's mouth left her nipple with a sigh as she stared at his beautifully hard cock. He leaned forward lick her hard nipples but she stopped him. "No, Jasper. Don't move."

He looked like a kicked dog, unsure if she was having second thoughts or if she was afraid, but any concerns he had flew out the window as she crawled over on her knees until she could nuzzle his cock with her nose. Jasper hissed, looking down as her fingers just did enclose around his girth. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

Jasper knew she was a virgin and while he didn't know how far Edward had gone, he was willing to bet Edward would have died before he'd bare his cock to Bella's lingering gaze. She completely undid him though. He could feel her hesitancy and apprehension, but both were pale in comparison to the curiosity, lust and love she was projecting. HOLD UP, Jasper thought, as he watched her slowly stroke his cock, Love? Love for him? If his heart could beat, it would be pounding out of his chest.

Before he could think on her emotions any further, he became mesmerized, so much so that his face tipped to one side as he watched Bella's tongue lick the head of his cock. He hissed from pleasure, wondering how he could take this torture if one single lick made him cock eyed.

Bella made a sound as if she was licking her favorite flavor of ice cream from a cone, then sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue rubbing along the underside as her purring sounds vibrated against him.

"Bella," Jasper warned in a hoarse voice, "Baby you don't have to do this, not that I'm NOT about to die, yet again but…"

He never finished because her lips delved lower, her mouth suctioning his shaft firmly as one hand slid lower to cup his balls. Yeah, he was going to go cock eyed he thought, feeling drunk on the sensations and her emotions. She released him from her mouth only to slip down to lick his balls while one hand stroked his cock. Little moans and sighs filled the room as she pleasured him. Bella's tongue slid back up, tracing the prominent vein in his cock. When she reached the head of his cock, she found the pearly cream that was Jasper and her curious tongue lapped at it, tasting him. His taste was addictive and she set to work on coaxing another taste from him, when she found herself thrown back against the pillows.

"But, I wasn't finished." She complained, pushing against his chest, before he was over her.

"Baby, you have to be finished because I can't take anymore. Damn you're hot." He whispered, kissing her lightly, his fingers slipping down to her shorts. "You're also overdressed."

Before she could blink he had ripped the shorts off her body leaving her naked under him. He could smell her sweet scent, but before he could give into the witchcraft that was Bella he had to ask one question. He hated that he was going to but damn it, he had to.

Taking her face between his hands he gently kissed her lips. "Bella, do you want this? If we go much further there won't be any going back." He felt fearful as he gauged her emotions and while he still felt lust and love, he felt weariness. Sighing, he prepared for the worst and wished he was enough of a dick to have taken her while she was plastered because he wanted her more than any single thing he'd ever wanted.

She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, already thoughts that Jasper didn't want her flitting through her passion hazed mind. Without the alcohol, maybe he didn't want her. Of course sober he wouldn't, hell, even Edward was able to resist her. "Look Jasper, this has been fun but if you'd rather not go any further I understand. We can…"

"Stop!" He growled, "I felt weariness from you but baby; don't think for one second I want to stop. I'm just trying to be a gentleman about it, although I haven't been much of one tonight I admit."

She placed her hands over his, "Then don't stop. I don't want a gentleman right now, I've been drowned in etiquette and manners, been treated like a fragile little human that needed to be directed and monitored in every choice. For once I want to be a woman and this woman wants to be with a man and that man is you."

He descended, taking her lips in a searing kiss before trailing down her body, taking his time so he could savor every part of her body. The way her tiny waist curved into the delicious flare of her hips was beautiful, just as the soft skin behind her knee beckoned his lips. Her feet even enthralled him as he ran his fingers along her instep and kissed the tops of her dainty toes. No one was perfect, but Bella was his perfection.

Even more was the way her fingers traced every scar like they were badges of honor instead of marred imperfections he had tried so hard to hide. Her sweet lips kissed each one she saw as she breathed words like beautiful, strong, and sexy.

Her legs spread and he thought he would combust if he didn't taste her. She watched him as he lowered his head to breathe in her wet arousal then moaned as she felt his tongue lick along her folds, tasting her sweet juices.

"Fuck you taste good." He murmured, his tongue finding her clit, sucking it between his lips, sliding his fingers over her before slipping one inside. She purred as he thrust his finger in and out. Another finger joined the first and he could feel her wet walls cling to him. He had to have her now.

Sliding up he kissed her once more then pushed inside her slowly, stretching her inch by aching inch. When he reached the evidence of her innocence he apologized, "I'm sorry sweetheart but this is going to hurt, but I promise it will go away."

"I know."

He swiftly thrust completely into her tight body, feeling her hymen break and simultaneously heard her soft cry from the pain. He remained still, his body reveling in sensations from being buried in her. Even the slight scent of her blood didn't compare to being in Bella. "Baby, are you ok? We can stop if you want. I don't want to hurt you more than I just have."

Bella reached a hand up to cup his cheek, "Don't stop Jasper, just go slow for a minute. Already the pain is subsiding, but honestly the way you feel inside of me is driving me crazy."

Ever so slowly, he push into her heat then slowly withdrew. Although her body stretched to accommodate his size she was still tight. After a few moments he felt her adjusting and her hips began meeting his gentle thrusts.

A slow moan escaped her lips, "Faster Jasper, faster, feels so good." She threw her head back and tightened her legs around him, dragging him closer. "Harder. I won't break."

Grasping her hips he pulled her up, thrusting harder, faster, growling as he felt his body reacting to the friction they were creating.

"Jasper!"

"What baby?"

"I feel like I'm going to explode," she groaned, grinding her hips against him, seeking release. She felt his arms under her, pulling her up until they were face to face. Bella wove her hands around his neck as his hands grasped her hips, never breaking his stride.

"I feel like that as well," He whispered hoarsely, pressing his head against her shoulder as he moved quicker, "Oh God baby, you feel so fucking good. I can't last much longer."

"Jasper," she groaned, meeting his thrusts. Over and over she called his name, each time louder when she screamed his name in a cry of passion.

Feeling her wet heat tighten around him was Jasper's undoing and he roared as his own release slammed into him. He poured into her as she clenched around him, milking him dry.

For a few moments they sat there, in the middle of the bed, wrapped around each other in bliss until Jasper gently laid her back against the pillows.

His fingers tucked stray hair behind her ears then he took in the beauty of her face before placing a sweet soft kiss on her lips. She sighed, her emotions permeating his mind and it staggered him. The only emotion he felt was love and he hoped it was for him.

"Baby," he asked, gazing at her, his eyes full of love, "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm, I dunno if ok would be how I described it, but ok, we can go with that." She answered him. "Jasper, I want to say something and I don't want you to get upset."

He watched her, his eyes becoming guarded as his mind worried that she regretted being with him. Maybe her love for Edward was where the emotions of love came from.

She sensed him shutting down and she scurried to speak, "I love this moment we've shared together Jasper, I love everything about it. The way you touched me, how you made me feel, and especially how you never made me feel like a fragile little girl, but perhaps what I love most of all about everything is the fact that I gave my body to the man that I've been in love with for awhile now. Don't think I'm saying it expecting you to love me but…"

He never allowed another word to come from her lips as he took her mouth in a soul stirring kiss that made her toes curl. After several minutes he leaned away, looking at her with the tenderest expression she'd ever seen from him, "While it's nice you don't expect me to love you, it's a moot point baby, because in my heart it was you I desired, it was you I thought I'd never have. I've been in love with you for awhile sweetheart."

"Oh Jasper," She sighed, snuggling against him, "The only down side to this is Edward. What are we going to do? This will tear him up."

"Tell him the truth. It's not fair to him or us to go on pretending, besides, I'm sure once he thinks about things he'll come around," Jasper answered, thinking about the conversation he would have to have with him regarding his trips for sex with Tanya he'd been taking for awhile. That should help pull emo boy's head out of his ass.

"I hope so."

Soon talk ended as round two began. This time the passion was even greater as their love for each other flowed freely between them. While telling Edward was not a pleasant thought, things would work out, Jasper thought to himself hours later as he held his sleeping temptation in his arms. After all, Eddie wasn't the little innocent he portrayed himself to be.

Snuggling close, he day dreamed of the future with his love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Alas but this story is coming to a close. As I mentioned before I'm not planning on making a full fledged story out of it but I am humbled that so many of you reviewed, favorited, and messaged me words of encouragement and enjoyment of my little story. Thank you all for making me feel a bit more comfy in my writers skin. Hopefully through more stories and feedback I can grow into a better writer of FF. *Much Love to all***

She snuggled into the hard arms that were enfolded about her as lovely dreams tried to slip away. Frowning, Bella grumbled, furrowing deep into the strength and smell that surrounded the dream. "Don't leave me. Stay."

Jasper watched his dreaming keepsake as she began to talk in her sleep, her arms tightening around him. She seemed to be trying to crawl into his skin. Smiling down at her, he placed a tender kiss against her brow.

She couldn't make his face out but saw that he was holding his arms out to her, beckoning her to come to him. While the face as not visible, the closer she got the smell became sweeter, more intoxicating. A grin appeared on her face when she recognized the scent that filled the air, her feet taking off in the direction of the arms. Jasper.

"Jasper," She whispered, "I'm coming. Don't leave me. Please. I love you."

"I'm here sweetheart." A voice murmured from a distance, "Open your eyes Bella."

Jasper sent her waves of calm and a feeling of wakefulness. Her chocolate eyes opened, and she immediately zeroed in on the man holding her. Her fingers reached up to touch his face, a small smile tilting up the corners of her mouth. "I didn't dream you did I? Last night was real?'

"Ummhmm." He answered, smiling as he pressed his face against her hand. "Last night was very real, as well as a few hours earlier this morning baby."

A blush spread along her cheeks. Relief flooded her as she saw his smile, hoping maybe he didn't regret it. Memories flooded her of things they did and the way he made her feel, but in her mind she worried what he felt the morning after."

Her emotions were flooding into Jasper's mind. Love, hope, worry, and fear.

"Baby, why are you worried and afraid?"

"Worried that you'll think last night was a mistake and afraid you don't love me."

"Oh Bella," he whispered, placing small kisses along her face, "There's no way in hell I'd ever think last night was a mistake. Perhaps I regret that it took so long to happen, or that it took getting drunk to bring some truths out, but it was not a mistake, not for me. As far as being afraid, you never have to be with me because I love you more than any single thing in this world. You are my life." Pulling back to watch her he added, "But I do think we should perhaps shower and get dressed before Alice barges in."

Much later, after a shower, making love, and another shower they met up with Carlisle and Alice, who were snuggled in the living room. Breakfast was waiting before the trip home.

Bella actually began looking forward to going back. She felt bad for cheating on Edward, but felt relief in ending a relationship that had been going downhill for some time. Oddly enough, it seemed that when they were apart, her feelings of love vanished. They did every time she was away from Edward for awhile. It was only after being reunited that the feelings returned, usually after he gave her that crooked smile of his. Odd.

Edward had arrived home a few hours ago. Bella and the others were no where to be found. He smiled, figuring Alice had drug everyone shopping. That damn girl shopped more than anyone he'd ever known.

Upon finding everyone gone he'd chanced a phone call to Tanya who had come back with him for a visit. Tanya, who just to be on the safe side was staying at Esme's cottage. Since Carlisle and Esme had split, no one ever used it. It would make a perfect hideaway for the sexy Tanya. Of course, since no one was home she could come here to 'visit'. Already his need for her was evident.

Kicking his pants and boxers away, he laid back on the bed to stroke his hard cock, not having to wait long before Tanya appeared in the doorway. Her seductive smile appeared at the sight of his cock.

"Is that for me darling?" She purred.

"Of course my love." Edward spread his legs apart as she slid between his legs, engulfing his cock with her sinful mouth. Yes, he hoped they stayed away for awhile yet. All too soon he'd have to face Bella and yet again dazzle her to keep her where he wanted her.

If Tanya's body was his cake, then Bella's blood was the icing that he craved. Unknown to his family, each night that he watched Bella sleep, he enjoyed pulling the hair from her neck, biting where no one could see to enjoy her warm sweet blood. Of course he was always careful to avoid injecting her with his venom.

A few times his bloodlust had gotten the better of him but so far he'd managed to control it. Nothing tasted as good as virgin blood. The sad part was that he could only have a small sip so his eyes would not revert to the red, giving away his secret.

Edward stroked Tanya's head as she worked his cock. She was talented and gorgeous, always making sure his needs were met. She was the perfect partner in crime. Soon the time would come when he would suggest going away with Bella, the pretense being to run away to get married. Of course he had no intention of marrying the human. Tanya was it for him, and his desire to give her whatever she wanted ruled him.

An old castle in Ireland that he and Tanya bought was almost finished. Together they planned to live there, with Bella. She would be a good human pet for Tanya and himself for a few years, and then he planned to fuck her until she grew heavy with his child. The child of course would be mothered by Tanya who craved a child. While they could not have a vampire baby, they could have half a vampire.

Once she provided them with their baby she would no longer have sweet virgin's blood so his interest would be over. Of course if his beautiful Tanya wanted more children he would keep fucking her until Tanya was satisfied. Once the childbearing years passed if Tanya did not desire to keep her as a toy, they would drain her body dry and give the remains to the wild animals in the thick forest surrounding the castle.

Perhaps later they would come across another singer to keep as a pet. Humans could be so entertaining at times ad Tanya enjoyed being entertained. Edward roared his release as his sticky sperm shot into Tanya's greedy mouth. Seeing her sit back on her knees, licking small traces of his cum from her lips undid him. Grabbing her he shoved his still hard cock into her dripping pussy. He could never get enough.

"Tanya's here." Alice said, too low for Bella to hear as they entered the house.

"He's fucking her." Carlisle whispered, but it hardly mattered because as if in slow motion, Bella entered the house with a tense Jasper just as Edward and Tanya, locked together like to wild animals crashed through his bedroom door, ending against a wall as they fucked like rabbits.

Bella's mouth dropped in shock as she saw her boyfriend's naked ass pumping against a naked woman. Instead of disgust or hurt, she felt a giddy laughter fall from her lips when she realized her main thought was that his ass failed to compare to Jasper's.

Edward jumped away from Tanya causing her to hit the floor with a loud thud. He looked frantic as he saw them standing there. "Bella, my dearest love, I can explain."

Tanya glared from Bella to Edward. With no effort at all Jasper could feel jealously and hatred for Bella radiate from her. She came up in a crouch and Jasper stepped in front of Bella in case the bitch was stupid enough to pounce. "Edward, I suggest you get a hold of Tanya because if she makes one move down here I will tear her apart and burn the pieces."

Edward whirled around to Tanya, giving her a warning growl before turning back to his family. There was no way he could stop Jasper from killing her if she went for Bella. Jasper was military, a great fighter known for his victories throughout the vampire world. He spoke to Tanya with his mind, sending his love, asking her to calm down. He'd completely forgotten that they were naked until he saw noticed Bella taking in his hard cock, bobbing against his belly. She didn't seem to care at all that she walked in on him cheating. Looking into her eyes he attempted to dazzle her into submission.

"Bella, look away or he will dazzle you into believing whatever he says." Alice instructed, causing Carlisle, Jasper and Bella to gasp at her. Quickly, Jasper pulled her behind him, a low growl bursting from his throat. This was a revelation.

"I wondered if he was making me love him." She said to Alice, "Sometimes when he leaves me I find myself wondering why I am with him, questioning my love for him. Wondering how I could be in love with someone else. Lately it happens a lot."

Edward quickly came down the stairs. "Bella my love, don't listen to them. Look at me. It's me that you love."

When she didn't he roared, "Look at me damnit!"

"Boy, if you want to keep standing there, you'd best not yell at her. Try to dazzle her and I'll rip you apart." Jasper's face was taut with anger as his military training came to the forefront.

Edward took in Bella peeping behind Jasper's protective stance, her arms wrapped about him and his hands resting on her hands. The gesture was almost intimate. "Get your hands off her Jasper. Your bloodlust will kill her."

"Oh shut the fuck up Edward," Bella replied, moving to stand in front of Jasper. "Perhaps you should focus on why you are naked before you attempt conversation with anyone." Her small hands were planted on her hips as she looked up and down his body passively. Evidently being a vampire did not mean that all males were well endowed. While he was not tiny, he had nothing on the beauty that was her Jasper. "Since you are content to stand here let me say something."

She focused on Jasper who was not sending any emotions to her, for which she was thankful. Standing straight she looked at Edward. "You won't dazzle me Edward. I need you to hear something I have to say and it's something I feel, not something planted into my mind. You see I have cheated on you, with Jasper. He and I are in love."

Edward looked livid but before he uttered a word Carlisle stepped forward. "Stop Edward. Go dress and come to my office. Alice has shared some visions with me that are disturbing. Bring Tanya as well, we have much to talk about."

4 months later

Jasper paced back and forth as he waited for Bella to come downstairs. Charlie looked at him oddly.

"Son, you're going to wear a hole in my floor." He pounded Jasper on the back as he headed out, "Don't worry so much. You worry when you hurt her, because then it's me you have to face."

"I won't hurt her. I love her more than my own life sir."

"Yeah, I know you do." Charlie admitted, "I'm glad it's you and not that backwards brother of yours, but we won't talk about him. Billy is waiting for me. Fishing you know."

A few minutes later, the love of his life came down. She looked adorable in a black dress that showed her off to perfection. Her hair was piled atop her head, a few curly tendrils fell around her smiling face.

"You're beautiful baby." He whispered, meeting her at the bottom, pulling her into his embrace.

She took in her golden angel in black slacks that hugged his gorgeous bum and a black cashmere turtleneck. "You take my breath away Jasper." Her lips found his.

Several minutes later, he pulled away and dropped to one knee. Bella gasped. "Oh my God."

"Bella, we've been on quite a journey together, and I've loved every minute of it. Not only have you allowed me to love you, but you have given me your love. It fills my heart, even in the darkest parts of heart. For once in my life I feel complete, no missing pieces, I kneel before you a whole man, and one who wants to be with you for eternity. Sweetheart, will you marry me and spend forever with me?"

Of course, she said yes…….

**Well, that's the end of my tale. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Perhaps later on I will try my hand at a full length story, but I admit to enjoying short stories and one shots that are more about love, sex and emotions rather than layer upon layer of plot. Sometimes you just need a fix..Lol**

**I've already started on a couple of holiday one shots. These will be one chapter each. There is a contest for Jasper from Jasper's Darlin's and I had thought to enter it, but I dunno how to get a beta. **

**Someone mentioned a live journal, but I have to admit from a computer stand point I am not the sharpest crayon in the box and have no clue what live journal is. You guys would laugh if you saw how long it took me to figure out how to post a story here…**** None the less, simply writing is wonderful and I am learning so much from the act of writing and the reviews and feedback you've given me. I appreciate it. **

**Before I shut my trap I will tell you about the two one shots I will do. One will be set during WW2, featuring Bella and Jasper. I am not sure if I want it to be an M rating. The second will feature Jasper and Edward. I am excited to write about these two together and it will have an M rating. Until we meet again… Take care.**


End file.
